La voyeuse
by Marionnette0116
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand Ginny vient déclaré son amour à Harry


**La voyeuse**

POV Ginny

Un jour alors que j'allais voir Harry, qui était tranquillement dans sa chambre, et bah oui il était préfet cette année, je vis rentrer Malfoy, dans celle-ci. Au début je voulus partir, mais ma curiosité a pris le dessus. Je m'appuya donc contre le mur, à la droite de la porte, qui avait été fermé par Malfoy, pour écouter leur conversation.

-Drago, que fais-tu là ? Demanda Harry, en le voyant entrer dans la chambre, je croyais que tu devais te rendre à une réunion importante, que ta famille avait avec une autre famille, moins importante, mais tout de même importante.

-C'est que je croyais aussi, mais apparemment il n'avait pas besoin de moi, j'étais inutile, dans la réunion.

Quand je n'entendis plus rien, je m'approcha donc un peu plus de la porte en l'ouvrant en peu, et la scène que je vis à ce moment là me statufia.

Malfoy s'était approché du meilleur ami de mon frère, qui était maintenant collé au mur, qui était à coté de son lit. Une des mains de Malfoy était sur la joue du maître, et l'autre déboutonné sa chemise délicatement. Par contre les mains de Harry étaient posées sur les hanches, en dessous de la chemise, de celui dont je supposais être son amant.

Je savais que j'aurai du partir, mais mes yeux ne voulaient pas se détacher de ces deux personnages, l'un brun et l'autre blond, l'un à la mine joyeuse, l'autre à la mine sombre, pourtant à ce moment là ils n'avait plus leur mine de d'habitude, mais une mine de personne qui sont avec l'être de leur vie.

Je me perdis dans mes pensée, dans mes rêves, mais quand je vis Malfoy poser ses lèvres sur celle du brun, qui y répondit ardemment. D'ailleurs ses mains descendait dans le pantalon du blond, pour finalement que celui-ci finisse à terre. Le blond n'avait pas perdu de temps, et il avait enlevait la chemise de son amant, qui rejoignit son pantalon.

Puis après une multitude de baiser, ce fut l'inverse Malfoy perdit sa chemise, et Harry perdit son pantalon.

Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tous deux en caleçons, donc torse-nue. Maintenant il fallait que je parte, avant que ce n'aille trop loin, mais je voulais comme avoir la confirmation qu'ils soient amants, car j'aimais Harry Potter. Je ne le fit donc pas, je penses que si quelqu'un m'avait surpris dans cette position, il m'aurait traité de voyeuse.

Après une autre multitude de baiser, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, et enfin ils tombèrent dessus, Malfoy se retrouva sous son amant, qui parsemait son corps de sa salive, en lui faisant un suçon dans le cou, ou en lui mordillant ses tétons déjà dur.

Je me retourna pour reprendre mes esprits, et quand je voulus partir j'entendis un gémissement, qui me fis reprendre le rôle de voyeuse.

En effet, Harry venait d'enlever la caleçon du blond, et maintenant il était entrain de sucer la verge tendu de son amant, en faisant des va-et-viens, avec sa bouche.

Malfoy lui ne répondait plus de ses mouvements, ses mains étaient agrippées aux draps, ses jambes étaient écarté, avec la tête de Harry entre elles, et les sons qui sortaient de sa bouches n'étaient que gémissements.

Quand Harry eut finit de sucer la verge de Malfoy, il s'attaqua aux bourses de celui-ci.

Puis au milieu de ses gémissements, j'entendis Malfoy dire quelque chose la plus compréhensible, qu'il est dit depuis qu'il a commencé à embrasser celui que j'aimais...

-Harry, maintenant... s'il te plaît

-Quoi ?, répondit le dit Harry, en s'arrêtant de martyriser les bourses de son amant pour prendre, ou plutôt sucé la bouche de celui-ci.

-Maintenant, répondit Malfoy entre deux langoureux baisers.

-Maintenant, quoi ? S'amusa Harry

-Prends-moi, tout de suite

Harry finit de préparer son amant pour faire la requête de se dernier, et qu'il s'enfonça en lui, jusqu'à que celui-ci soit habituer à lui. Il commença à donner des coups de rein, et quand la jouissance arriva, la vérité m'arriva en place, quand ils se déclarèrent leur amour pour l'un et l'autre. Ils s'aimaient, donc l'amour que je portais pour Harry, ne serrait jamais réciproque.

À cette vérité, je mis à pleurer , en m'enfuyant dans ma chambre, pendant que les deux amants reprenaient leurs souffles, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.


End file.
